One Or The Other
by cherry-ice-blossom
Summary: A 21st Century Fic Sakura gives up on Sasuke because she knows that he's just going to keep pushing her away! But Neji is there to help her in her time of need, what happens to this triangle? READ TO FIND OUT! First Fic, please no flames! SakuSasuNeji


**One Or The Other**

Summary: Sakura is stuck between choosing Sasuke or Neji,one is a cold-hearted jerk, while the other one is still a cold-hearted jerk..but he has some feeling. On this "mission" Sakura learns some things about the boys, she decides to give up on Sasuke, because it's obvious he's going to just keep pushing her away..Neji helps Sakura in her time if need. Don't get mixed up by this summary here, not very good at them. The ending couple is a surprise (SasuSakuNeji)

Author's Note: Hey CherryBlossom here, this is my first story so don't be TOO rough,..I tried my best! This will be a couple chapters, so come back every once in a while. hehe, If you don't like this story,then don't read!

"blah"-Speaking

'blah'-Inner self

'Blah'-self 

**INTRODUCTION CHAPTER**

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! The pink alarm rang at 7:00 Am in Haruno Sakura's room. Once again, Sakura broke it before waking up. "AUGH!! 7:00 already!?! GAH! ..Hey..where's the alar-" She spotted her pink alarm clock on the ground, broken. "There it is!KUSO! That's the 4th one this week..and it's only wednesday!" Sakura sighed. "I HAVE to get a stronger alarm clock..or I get weaker" Sakura smirked at this. "Not a chance, a girl has to protect herself from those hentai!" 15-year old Sakura smiled to herself. Sakura stood up, cleaned up the pink mess and took a shower, then she ate some breakfast and got ready for school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After Sakura ate her breakfast, she headed for Konoha High School. Sakura was in grade 9, and her homeroom teacher was Kakashi-Sensei, along with her best friends Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten. Hinata had purple and blue hair with white eyes. She was shy, but once she gets to know you, she'll get out of her shell. Tenten, however is the exact oppisite of Hinata,she is NEVER shy. She's a strong type of girl with a fierce attitude. Tenten always dresses her hair up with 2 chinese style buns.

----------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura was walking, who else was it? Why none other then Uzumaki Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a blur of blonde and orange was all she could see rushing up to her.

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN!!"

Sakura's left eye was now twitching, she was getting rather irratated, her fist was slowly clenching.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! CAN YOU HERE ME!? WHY IS YOUR EYE TWITCHING! SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Sakura tried to ignore Naruto and kept walking, but after much determination, her inner self kicked in. 'IYA! KUSO! How 'bout we shut him up! BAM! POW! Let's give it to him!' 'For once, I actually agree with you' Sakura then turned around, gave a sweet smile and then...WAMO!! The next thing Naruto knew, he was rubbing a huge lump on his head and was upset that his Sakura would hurt him.

"Naruto..Please be quiet.." Sakura said in the sweetest voice , and the sweetest smile she could make.

Naruto sweatdropped. He didn't bother ask if he could walk with Sakura or not, he didn't think she would mind. They kept on walking until they eventually saw a raven-haired boy. Uchiha Sasuke, part of the Uchiha Clan, he was a prodigy ( and also Sakura's long time crush). In an instant Naruto ran up to Sasuke and slapped him in the back.

"HEY SASUKE-TEME! WANNA WALK WITH SAKURA AND ME TO SCHOOL!!??"

'BAKA! You don't just go around asking _The Uchiha Sasuke_ to walk with you!' Sakura's inner self said with flames in her eyes.

"Hn.." Was all the prodigy said.

"GREAT LET'S GO!"

'WHOA!!Maybe I should walk with Naruto more often..then I'd get to see Sasuke more!' Sakura 's Inner self said with hearts in her eyes 'What do you mean "you" HELLO! You're me!' 'Ahh..shut up..-.-'.

"Ehh..Sasuke-Kun.." Sakura began while walking down the sidewalks of Konoha.

"What"

"Uhh.." Sakura was playing with her fingers now with a tint of red on her face. Sasuke had one eye close while the other one was eyeing Sakura impatiently, this happenned everyday..he knew exactly what Sakura was going to say. Naruto didn't notice anything, he was just happy he was walking with his Sakura, to notice anything else.

"..Would you like to get some Ramen with me after school?"

Sakura said, knowing the answer but she gave it a try anyways. Sasuke closed his eyes at the obvious question.

"No.."

Sasuke said rather coldly

"Oh..Ok.. Maybe tomorrow! You're probably too busy today anyways."

Trying to hide the disapointment in her voice, then she covered it with a huge smile. ' One I'm not busy, you're just bothersome and two, I don't think tomorrow will be any different. Sakura why do you always have that false smile..it annoys me..' Sasuke said to himself.

"Ne? RAMEN? I'll go Sakura-Chan!" ( all he heard from the conversation was "ramen")

"I'll go!!" Naruto said.

"Uhh ..sorry Naruto, I have go to home right after school...I'm meeting Tenten and Hinata tonight!"

"That's okay Sakura-Chan! Maybe tomorrow!"

"Yah..Maybe tomorrow!"

Sakura looked down and had her head down the rest of the walk

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry Guys, this chapter wasn't very good. This is my first story so please no flames. Thank you for taking the time to read it anyways! I promise the rest will be better! Reviews would be very much appreciated! Also, any ideas for the story would also be very appreciated!**

**-CherryIceBlossom**


End file.
